


The war within are hearts

by Maxypad



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), i really don’t know how tags work first time doing this, max is returning from the military, not at camp campbell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxypad/pseuds/Maxypad
Summary: Max had been discharged from the military and was returning home for good. Most are discharged for a couple months but are told to return back, but max was discharged differently. They told him never to come back.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first ever time writing a fic. I’ve always just come up with them in my head but now I feel like I have enough to make a actual story. 
> 
> So I’m posting this for now and if it goes well I guess I’ll keep going.  
> Hope you like it.

Get down!!!

Those were the only words that were said as explosions ripped apart the gravel and sand. Blood rained down from the sky while the sound of bullets flying by echoed throughout the air. Skulls limbs and disembodied flesh covered the ground with dark stains of red. The Dead bodies of those who had Perished reached up clawing and trampolining over each other to try and escape the melting pile of flesh that had formed around everything. They reached closer and closer and closer, eyes filled with fire as they chanted the same words over and over again. 

MAXxxxxxxMAXxxxxxxMAXxxxxxx MAX!

Max jolted up blinking rapidly to try and see anything around him. He realized that everything he had just witnessed had been a dream. No  
Not a dream, a nightmare. A nightmare plagued with death and sorrow. The same nightmares that had been haunting him every night for the past eight years. 

Max was in a Boeing CH-47 Chinook, a type of military transport helicopter. Max had been discharged from the military and was returning home for good. Most are discharged for a couple months but are told to return back, but max was discharged differently. They told him never to come back. 

Basically he was fired. Fired from the military  
Fired from the hell that he had been stuck in for so long. 

Max turned to his bags that had been sitting next to him. They were two huge green duffle bags that were filled with Max’s personal items, cloths and a couple weapons. 

He reached over and unzipped one putting his hand In to fish out whatever he was looking for.  
After a couple seconds he had found it and pulled out a tiny old photo. It was a photo of him and his so called friends. 

They were all standing there in front of a place that max used to think was hell. Camp Campbell. A summer camp that Max’s parents dropped him of at each summer when he was younger. He thought to himself about how he used to hate it but as time passed on he longed to see it again.

Max looked at the photo not stopping to look close at each camper till he saw the only two real friends he had made there. 

Nikki and Neil 

“What would they think of me now,” max thought aloud as he laid his head back closing his eyes. 

What would they think of me now he thought one last time in his head as he fell back asleep still holding the photo in his hands.


	2. Home at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nikki why are you like this,” Neil said face palming himself on how she just got them both kicked out of the deli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could leave a comment after reading I’d love it. I’ll take any type of criticism so I can learn to make this story better as I go along.

The helicopter had just landed on a helipad in one of the city’s few airports. Stepping out of it was max holding his bags, one strapped on his back the other in hand. The blades of the chopper were still going as the pilot waited for the all clear to take off again. 

“Home sweet home,” max grunted under his breath happy to have finally arrived to the city of which he grew up in. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now that he was here. It’s not Like he had a house to live in and was just returning home from a long vacation. 

He had nowhere to stay he thought while he looked up at the sky covering his line of sight with the back of his free hand to block the brightness of the sun. 

“It’s going to be a long day,” Max sighed as he walked off into the airport so he could leave through the front doors. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

“Hey you can’t kick us out I haven’t finished my food yet,” Nikki screamed. “Neillllllll he can’t kick us out can he?” She said turning her head to her friend. 

“Nikki why are you like this,” Neil said face palming himself on how she just got them both kicked out of the deli. 

Nikki put her arms up to signify she didn’t care. “I can’t help it, I’m an agent of chaos.” She gave Neil a little silly look while sticking her tounge out. Her and Neil had been eating seconds early when she decided to play a tiny prank on the workers inside.  
Nikki started complaining her food tasted funny and told Neil she didn’t feel good. She then told the man behind the counter to tell her what he had did to the food. He walked over to the table to tell her the honest truth that he didn’t do anything but make it the same way he had always made it. 

Nikki started to to say she wasn’t feeling so well and pretended to gag. When the man asked if she was okay she decided to use the ketchup bottle hidden under the table. She opened her mouth to make noises as if she was throwing up and squeezed the bottle right at him. 

Nikki had thought it was hilarious, dropping the bottle half way through to pound the table from her excitement in completing the prank. The man was outraged at having been completely covered in ketchup, resulting in them both getting kicked out. 

“Don't ever come back,” the man said shaking his fist at the both of them. 

Nikki turned around, “Fine fine we’re going.” “I don’t understand why he’s so mad at us.”

“Yeah I wonder why?” “It’s not like you splattered ketchup all over him” Neil began to walk as well.

“But it was pretty funny right?” 

“Damn it Nikki it’s not funny.” “This is the third time this week we’ve been kicked out of some place.” 

“Jeez when did you become such a buzzkill” she puffed at him,” Not happy at how her friend was reacting to her prank. 

“Ever since I grew up Nikki,” he said in a stern voice, “and You should too.” 

Whatev.. she stopped half way threw someone catching her eye on the other side of the street. She stopped walking and watched the person walk down carrying a bag on his back and in his hand.  
She didn’t know why but something about the stranger seemed familiar. She didn’t see his face but just by looking at the back of his head she felt like she knew him. 

“Nikki...Nikki...earth to Nikki...hello”

“What oh sorry Neil,” she said turning to look at her friend quickly. “What were you saying.” 

“I was calling your name what were you spacing out about” 

“I thought I,” she turned back to look at where the stranger had just previously been but he wasn’t there anymore. “ Ah I.. never mind it’s nothing.” She started to walk down the street again with Neil talking about how he didn’t even get to finish his meal as well. But she couldn’t shake the feeling, the feeling that she knew that person on the other side of the street. 

Forgot about it she told herself, but she couldn’t.

She just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. It was very hard for some reason to come up with why they got kicked out.  
> Anyway thanks for reading.


	3. Finding a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tries finding a place to stay at. But it doesn’t really work out

Fucking hell 

Yeah that’s what it was like looking for a place to stay. Max tried to stay at the park using the benches as a bed and was eventually told to leave by the police like every other homeless person who has tried to stay there. Why did he even bother to stay at the park, he knew he could have tried harder to find a place to stay, but he was tired. Not just physically but emotionally, with every aspect of his mind and body being engulfed with the nightmares of the events he’s been through. He’s broken from what he’s seen, kinda like a child finding out what porn is for the first time. They have no idea what to do from that point on. 

But Max wasn’t a child. He was an adult and what he’d seen had been way worse then what any child could imagine. Max thought to himself, but he knew even as a child he had seen very terrible things. Terrible things that changed his output on life and maybe even caused him to be where he is now. Welp now having to leave the park Max walked across the street. He had no idea where he was going but he’d figure something out.   
He had to. 

“Excuse me sir but do you know of any apartment buildings that I could afford without having to pay a shit ton to stay at,” Max said to a man walking by him on the sidewalk. The man looked at him and gave a shitty little grin. The kind that people gave you before they told you to go fuck yourself. 

“Really,” the man said with a tone that told max that he had asked the wrong person. “A cunt like you wearing a military outfit asking me where to find a cheap ass hotel ha, get fucking lost does it look like i give a fuck about you and your bullshit.” The man spat these hateful words at Max but he was hardly fazed. The man walked away yelling “Why don’t you go back to whatever war you where at you military dog.” 

Max had been away from this city for so long he had forgotten how the people were. They were assholes, scumbags, drunks and druggies filled with hatred and stress. Max had now been reminded that talking to people would be a bad idea since everyone walking down the street would basically give the same response as the man he had just tried talking to. His only option would be to try and find someplace that looked suitable to live at. Without help from anybody. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Yayyyyy we’re home finally,” Nikki said as Neil unlocked the door to his house.   
“Nikki how many times do I have to say this, this is my house you don’t live here.” Neil said pinching his eyebrows together in frustration.   
“Oh yeah my bad I always forget because the snacks you have make me think I live here.”

“Nikki what does that even mean.”

“I don’t know I guess you just buy really tasty snacks.” 

“Yeah ok but what does that have to do with you thinking you live here.”

“Well Neil my my buddy my good pal my friend I’ll tell you once I come in and get myself a nice snack to eat,” Nikki said as she walked past Neil and invited herself in. 

“Errr whatever just DON'T MAKE A MESS YOU HEAR ME,” Neil yelled while he walked inside and locked the door behind him. 

And with that Nikki was already half way inside the fridge making a mess as if trying to do the opposite of what she was told to purposely piss Neil off. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Take it or leave it buddy.” 

“Fuck no this shit doesn’t even have working electricity.” 

“Then get your ass out of here if it’s not to your liking you.” 

“I think I will I don’t want to stay in this fucking trash of a building any longer,” Max said as he walks down the Rusty old steps of the shitty building he thought he might be able to stay at. 

“Fuck you,” The man called out. But Max just walked away with his middle finger in the air. He knew it was going to be hard to find a place to stay but he kinda hoped he wouldn’t have to do this every time he found a building suitable to stay at. This was at least the fourth time this night. Max walked across the street.   
“God damn this night is going to be long,” he said as he reached into his bag to pull out one of the military granola bars he had. They weren’t bad but they weren’t good, and for now it’s all he’s got so he’s happy. 

Max kept walking on as the night sky continued to darken.


	4. Not a new chapter

Hello everyone.  
It has come to my attention that I have been neglecting this story for a while. I’m sorry for that. I’ve been very busy lately and I recently just had some really important stuff go down.  
I would really like to hear your opinions on if I should continue this story, and how to improve on it.  
Should I start it over, continue, or just quit. 

It would be a big help if y’all can comment on this. 

Thank you so much, especially everyone that has been supporting me from the beginning. 

Hopefully things will work out the way everyone wants.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my instagram I don’t really post anything anymore but if anybody wants to talk and maybe become friends I’m ok with it. 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/josephcappello03/


End file.
